<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch me when I’m falling by AsexualFrogGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011538">Catch me when I’m falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualFrogGirl/pseuds/AsexualFrogGirl'>AsexualFrogGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amelia helps Lucia, Amelia is a jerk to Lucia but that’s because she secretly likes her, Anorexia, Bisexual Disaster Luz, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lucia is lonely and needs friends, Mainly about Lucia but we do see how her sisters are doing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self starving, Self-Harm, Siblings AU, Suicidal Lucia, fighting or flirting?, oblivious luz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualFrogGirl/pseuds/AsexualFrogGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A siblings AU where Luz is obliviously in love, Luca is a struggling artist and Lucia is suicidal.<br/>3 issues, 1 solution.</p><p> </p><p>(Siblings au belongs to Swiss.Sides)</p><p> </p><p>This is my first fanfiction so tell me if I made any mistakes. !! WARNING FOR SUICIDAL BEHAVIOR AND EATING DISORDERS !!</p><p>Please read the tags before reading if you are sensitive about that stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch me when I’m falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hai! This is my first fanfiction so please correct me if I made any mistakes! I mean no harm.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy the fic. I’m only 1 chapter in and I might take a while to update, but I’ll try to do the best I can.</p><p>(Sorry for the short chapters, I’m still starting the storyline and I just need to clear some things for the first chapter. Chapters will become longer)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———————————————————<br/>
Friday</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucia dropped her bags in front of her room and lazily walked back to her bed.</p><p>School was never easy, but today had especially been hard. She, for the third time this week, was bullied by the teacher’s pet. She had to admit, she always flirted with the Blight to get on her nerves, but she was kind of hot when she was mad. Not a crush, just an observation.</p><p>She groaned and took her phone out of her pocket. She opened Instagram and scrolled for what felt like hours.</p><p>Eventually Instagram got boring and she sat out to see what her younger sister was up to.</p><p>She walked down the hallway to the bedroom all the way at the back of the house. The sign on the door said ‘Luzura’s room’, which was Luz’s stage name. Lucia thought it was dumb but she would never say it out loud, she supported her little sister.</p><p>She knocked on the door, startling the younger Noceda inside. “Yo peep, open up, I’m bored.” The younger girl opened her door excitedly. “Hey” she replied.</p><p>Lucia walked passed her and made herself comfortable as she asked Luz how her day went. “It was great actually! I had my first office Azura book club meeting with Amity!” She swooned. Lucia pulled smug face on her sister’s obviousness to her own feelings. </p><p>“So you really like this girl, huh?” She asked. “Of course I do! She’s soo sweet and pretty! She the best friend I could ask for!” Lucia choked at this. Coughing turned to laughing as the younger sibling stood silently, not quite understanding what was so funny.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked. Lucia caught her breath and smiled innocently. “Nothing. Just uh... a personal joke I was thinking of! Yep! That’s what’s funny! Nothing you said! Allll me! Haha..” Lucia tried to cover herself up. </p><p>Luz got back to ranting about how great the book club went as Lucia watched knowingly. </p><p>Luz’s eyes sparkled and she let out an ‘o’ sound as she remembered Amity was coming over on Sunday. “So you and your girlfriend are gonna have a little play date?” Lucia asked, smugly. Luz tensed up and blushed, hiding her face behind her book. “N-no... it’s not like that.” Although the flush on her face told a whole other story. </p><p>Lucia giggled. “Alright, I’ll believe you.” </p><p> </p><p>‘That girl’s in love and she knows it.’</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————<br/>
Saturday </p><p> </p><p>“COME DOWN AND GET YOUR BREAKFAST BEFORE IT GETS COLD!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucia shot up from bed, startled by the noise downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to the clock on her dresser. ‘9:42 am’, too early for a Saturday.</p><p>She sunk her head into her pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but she knew it was far to late to go back, she was already awake. She instead decided to get up and put on a baggy green shirt and some sweat pants.</p><p>She walked down the stairs with a hunch. She went to the kitchen and sat down at her seat as her mom ranted on about her day. “-and there was blood coming from their eyes, like something you’d see in a horror movie, but it was actually their-“</p><p>Lucia looked over to her other siblings. The middle child, Luca, who was currently cutting her waffles delicately. Then the youngest, Luz, who was doing the exact opposite, tearing her waffles apart with no mercy.</p><p>Lucia looked down at her waffle. She stared for a while. She wasn’t really hungry... was she? What’s the point of eating anyways, it doesn’t do anything for you except making you poop or get fat.</p><p>She didn’t want to anyway, waffles aren’t that healthy, she didn’t want too many calories. She just pushed her plate aside as her kind drifted back to her mom’s talking.</p><p>“And that’s why you should NEVER discard a book.” Camila finished. She turned to her youngest daughter, who was having trouble breathing. “Cariño, what did I tell you about chewing slowly?” Luz stopped and apologized. “Sorry, Mami.” She slowly inserted the next waffle.</p><p>Camila turned to her eldest, who was currently zoned out again. This concerned Camila. “Lucia? Are you ok, you seem distant.” Lucia zoned back in and looked back at her mom. “Yeah, I’m just not hungry.” She replied.</p><p>Camila didn’t believe her. None the less, she put it behind her and continued to cut her waffles.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————<br/>
1:57 pm</p><p> </p><p>Lucia laid back on the couch, bored out of her mind. She had lost interest in the anime she was watching and instead starred at the ceiling. She sunk into the dirty white color above her, imagining it crushing her before her eyes, but it never moved. Just an endlessly of white.</p><p>She suddenly heard the door open. It was her sister, Luca. She walked in the door, wiping her muddy feet on the carpet, and looked over to her older sister. “Hey, Lucia!” She said with a grin. “Hey.” The older Noceda replied.</p><p>Luca through her coat and scarf on the hanger and took her shoes off. “You want to come with me and my friends to the mall? You seem kind of bored. We’re just getting a snack anyways, it won’t take to long.” She slid on her signature purple leatherman jacket. Lucia took a minute to decide if she wanted to get out or if it’s just some dumb mall that she didn’t want to go to.</p><p>“Uhh.. eh? I don’t know, I am bored, but I don’t feel like getting out.” Luca took the keys out of the drawer. “I’ll let you listen to your favorite song...” Lucia jumped out of her spot on the couch and put on her jacket. “What are you waiting for? let’s go.” Luca giggled and opened the door again.</p><p> </p><p>This is a mall? Sure, Lucia has been to a mall before, but not in, like, 7 years. It was actually nice. She hadn’t been in a public place like this in a while, she never liked going out, she was introverted, but it actually felt kind of nice.</p><p>Luca looked around for her friends she was supposed to meet up with. She stopped at the Burger King and stood at the entrance. “We’re supposed to meet here.” Luca told her older sister. ‘There’s a Burger King in the mall ??? Since when?’ </p><p>They waited, and waited. “I guess we got here early.” Luca commented, a little doubtful her friends would actually show. But to her luck, that’s right when Willita and Hus walked in. She turned her head to see the other teens walk their way. “There they are. Hey, Willita! Hey, Hus!” Luca shouted.</p><p>The two buddies ran up to their friend and greeted her with a hug. “I started having doubts you’d show.” Luca said, a little sad. “There’s no way we’d leave you hanging.” Willita replied before noticing Lucia’s presents. “Hey.” Willita said, directed towards Lucia. Lucia just replied with a simple “Hey”, not making eye contact. </p><p>Willita turned back to Luca. “So how are you today?” She asked. Lucia zoned out once again. Looking back at the different people who walked by. She looked at the  mannequins in the window’s of the stores. The stores that seemed to be going through construction.</p><p>She was about to ask when they would actually eat when she caught something out of the corner of her eyes.</p><p>A tall girl with long dyed green hair walked by on the other side of the mall. ‘Not that Puta’. Lucia groaned. She hoped to god the girl wouldn’t notice her, unfortunately she did. The taller girl started walking towards Lucia.</p><p>“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the bad girl wannabe. Don’t see you around here often?” Amelia commented as her and her friends, Betrex and Skirna, came up behind her. Lucia tried not to show how annoyed she was. “What’re you up to, beautiful?” She asked smugly.</p><p>Amelia heated up. She hated it yet loved it when Lucia did that. “Shut up, twerp.” She replied. Lucia rolled her eyes, knowing no snaggy reply could ever make her stop. “Why’d you come over her? Just to make some comment and then leave?” She asked. </p><p>This caught Amelia off guard. She didn’t know why she came over here herself. “I-I don’t know, I just saw you and thought it was weird for you to be here at a mall.” She tried to best to sound like she didn’t care. “I was leaving anyway.” Amelia made one last reply and then turned around dramatically, walking away.</p><p>“Drama queen.” Lucia smirked. </p><p>She felt someone grip her arm. She looked down to find her sister. “Hey, Lucia, we’re heading in.” Luca said. Lucia followed her little sibling into the fast food restaurant and sat down with her. Luca started talking about her studies again.</p><p>Lucia once again found herself bored. She looked up at the ceiling fan. Wondering if it’ll fall. Hoping it’ll fall. She doesn’t want to be here. She doesn’t want to be at all. </p><p>Just fall. Fall. Fall. Fall. Fall. Fall.</p><p>Yet the fan stayed right in the exact spot it was always in. Disappointed, she looked back at her sister. She wished she could be her, she has loving friends. While Lucia doesn’t. Nobody really loved her, the only friends she had were fake, only cared about themselves. She ditched them. She just wanted what Luca has, real friends, ones that love you for who you are, not how you look or what you do.</p><p>Luca asked her sister what she wanted to eat. Lucia said she wasn’t hungry. Lie. All lie. Luca knew it was a lie too. Everyone knew. Lucia was starving herself. They could hear her, they could hear her stomach begging for food. But Lucia blamed it on the chair. Still claiming to not be hungry.</p><p>When they got concerned, she ignored them. They had no choice but to put it behind them and deal with it later. Lucia didn’t want to face her problem, she didn’t want to accept her problem, she didn’t think it was a problem. She was the problem.</p><p>She laid back in her spot on the booth. She looked back at the still fan. It hasn’t fallen. Why could it not fall?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          Why could it not fall?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>